It's all coming back to me now
by StBerryFTW
Summary: Jesse and Rachel meet up, after Nationals.


**(Authors note: Yep. It sucks. But, this what I /really/ wanted to happen. I ship St. Berry so hard, it's not even funny. If RIB puts them back together, I promise, I will love Ryan forever. Anyway, I'm babbling. Hope you like the story.)**

Rachel walked off the stage, happily. She knew that the New Directions had been amazing, and she knew that they had this in the bag. She walked back to her dressing room, to change out of her Nationals outfit. About ten minutes later, as she was walking out, she heard the familiar sound of someone's voice. Someone she hadn't talked too much recently. "J-Jesse?" Rachel asked, turning around to face Jesse. "Hello, Rachel." He greeted, with a light smile. "Uhm, hi. What are you doing here?" Rachel mumbled, unable to think. "Well, since Vocal Adrenaline performed, and I'm their coach, I had to be here too." Jesse stated. "I know. I meant, what are you doing backstage?" Rachel asked, barely looking up at him. "Fabray told me you were back here. I came to talk to you." Jesse stated, looking around the room, before walking over to one of the chairs, and taking a seat. "Oh. Well, I'm here. So, talk." Rachel said, sitting in a chair, across from him. "I came to apologize, for everything. For egging you, for switching back to Vocal Adrenaline, and ditching you. Anything wrong that I've ever done to you, I'm apologizing now." "You've already done that. Remember last year?" "Yes. I just want to do it again." "Well, thank you. Apology accepted." Rachel said, before going to get up. Jesse immediately took her hand, forcing her to sit back down. "There's something else I wanted to do." He stated. "What is that?" "I want to ask you to give us another chance." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Jesse asking her out? "Jesse, I'm engaged." "I'm not hearing a no." "Jesse, no. I'm not gonna go out with you. I'm engaged." Rachel stated, quickly looking down at her ring, then back up at Jesse. "Why are you marrying Finn?" Jesse asked, looking directly into Rachel's eyes. "I don't know, because I love him? This is not an appropriate question for you to be asking." Rachel said, once again going to get up, but being pulled back down by Jesse. "See, you can't even give me a straight answer. Do you really love him? Or do you just think you do?" "I know I do." "Okay. What are you gonna do if after Graduation, he wants to move to California, or somewhere else?" "Then, I'll move with him." Jesse stared at her in disbelief. "You'll give up your Broadway dreams, for him?" "I don't look at it as giving them up, just putting them on hold." "You're gonna put your career on hold, for him? Rachel, you've been dreaming of this forever, and you're just gonna give it up, just like that?" Jesse stated. "Look, Jesse. This is not an appropriate conversation to be having. I need to go, and catch up with Finn." Rachel stated, before getting up, and walking towards the door. "You still have feelings for me, and you're afraid to admit it. The only reason you're still with Finn, is because you think you love him, but you know as well as I do, that you don't love him." Jesse said, standing up to face Rachel. "Jesse, We had our time, it didn't work. I'm with Finn, now. You should move on, too." Jesse knew what he had to do, before Rachel became even more brainwashed. He leaned in, quickly kissing her softly, and smiled when he felt her kiss back, then pulled away. "See? Whether you want to admit it, or not. You still have feelings for me." Jesse stated, looking at her. "Look, Jesse." She began, a little softer this time. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there's nothing there." Rachel added, not bringing herself to look into his eyes. He placed his hand on her chin, and pulled it up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Then why did you kiss me back?" Jesse asked. "Because, you forced yourself upon me." She stated. "No. If that were really the case, you would have just pushed me away." Jesse stated, knowing he was right. Deep down, Rachel knew that he was right. Everything he was saying, was true. Rachel did still love him, more than she had ever loved Finn. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it. "Jesse. Look, you're right, okay." Jesse's eyes brightened, after hearing that. "Everything you've said is true. But, I'm not leaving Finn." Rachel stated, beginning to walk out of the room. "Really? Are you crazy? You just admitted to having feelings for me, and once again, you're ditching me to run off with Finn the Giant?" "Look, Jesse. Respect him, please." "Why should I respect him? He stole my girl." Jesse scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Look, Jesse. Yes, I have feelings for you. But, I'm not gonna hurt Finn." Rachel stated. "Then, we tell him together." Jesse stated. "What do you mean?" "We walk out there, together, and both tell Finn, that we've gotten back together." Rachel sat, and thought for a minute, before responding. "Okay." She whispered. Jesse's smile brightened, looking down at Rachel. "Thank you, for giving me another chance. I promise, I won't hurt you, ever again, okay?" Jesse stated, kissing the top of her head, before taking her hand, and walking out of the dressing room.

**(Should I leave it as a oneshot? Or continue it? What did you think? Please review!)**


End file.
